Death and Rebirth: Murakumo
by Ichimaru Produtions
Summary: What is a person without emotions? A tool? A weapon? Can it even understand emotions? For a Murakumo, this is a difficult question. This is my first story so go easy on me. Rated T, but might change later on.


**Hey, this is Ichimaru productions. Welcome to the Adventures of a Murakumo.**

The Novus Orbis Librarium or NOL for short. They were the governmental force that balances and control all of humanity, ever since the end of the Dark Wars caused by the Black Beast. Today was just a normal average day for Relius Clover, Colonel in the NOL and head of the Engineering Department, and what some, if not all people who know him to be the number one suspect for the "worst father of the year award". Today was another day in the NOL branch at Kagutsuchi, where Relius was doing what he loves best. Experimenting. Some would call it monstrous, the kind of work Relius does, but for this man, such moral values had been tossed aside a long time ago.

Relius' current experiment is one he has thought of ever since he had gained intrest in the Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices. Inside of the restoration pod in from of him was a male boy with black hair, with a medium physical build.

"Life signs appear to be stable. Brain transmission signals are reading normal." Relius said to no one as he continued to monitor the boy's status. Just as he was orded Ignis to continue with his modifications, a certain someone walked into the room.

"Oh? Colonel Relius, there you are. I've been looking for you." Said the voice. Relius turned to gaze upon Hazama, Captain of the NOL's intelligence Department. As Hazama scanned the room, his normally closed eyes peeked open as he turned his attention to the boy. "Colonel, what is this? Another puppet of yours?"

"Yes, if that's what you consider Ignis. However, this is not like Ignis, but more along the lines of that sword you have at your disposal, number thirteen."

"Ah yes, the Sword of Izanagi. So, you wanted to create your own?" Hazama said, once again looking at Relius with his reptilian eyes.

"With Kusanagi being a failure, it has somehow rekindled the spark of interest. So I used the data from the previus trials, along with Thirteen's combat data to create this. Murakumo Unit, Xi-14. Unlike the others, he is not a sword. He is a beast, a combination of the brutality of man, and the merciless programming of a machine." Relius said as Ignis finally the modifications, per his instruction.

"I see. So what exactly do you plan to do with this 'beast'? To assist little Thirteen?" Hazama said in his usual calm and happy tone.

"No. She is strong enough. I have a different idea in mind for him." Relius had said as he made the final confirmations. "He will be ready in the next 24 hours."

"Very well. I will be taking my leave then." Hazama then stepped out of the room, leave Relius to his work. 'So,this little beast... what kind of nightmares will you unleash on little Raggy and his friends? I can't wait to see!' Hazama thought as he donned a smirking grin and left to his own work.

*later that night, In Relius' lab*

As the lab ran its usual course, the boy begin to show signs of movement. First his left index finger twitched. After a few minutes, his whole left hand gripped and released.

*that same morning*

Relius had woke up from his private quarters and walked to his lad to see how far his latest project was coming, but he didn't expect the boy to have already broken of his containment unit.

"Number Fourteen, you're active ahead of my projected schedule. Nevertheless, this is nothing but a development. What is your status?" Relius said, somewhat readying himself for any form of assault.

"Loading…..loading…..loading…..Boundary Interface Prime Field Device, Xi-14, online and active. Identity recognized. Relius Clover." Xi said.

"Good. And your mission?"

"Mission status: Terminate of target. Designation…..Murakumo Unit Mu-12…..Noel Vermillion."

 **And that's the end of that. Sorry for such a short chapter, but this is only the beginning. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews, all feedback helps me out. And I'll see you for chapter two.**


End file.
